


Always Missing You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Sam just wants to stay in bed with you.
Relationships: Sam Wilson & Reader, Sam Wilson & You, Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Series: Marvel [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Always Missing You

Sam had arrived late last night. This mission was a bust and he was tired. Both he and Bucky agreed to debrief later, their beds calling their names. 

When he heads to his room, it’s not a surprise that he finds you in his bed, cuddling his pillow. He smiles to himself at the sight and tries to be extra quiet on getting ready for bed. 

After he took a clean shower and brushed his teeth, he slowly slides into bed beside you. He takes the pillow of your grasp, placing it underneath his head. Feeling that loss of contact, you mindlessly reach out for something. When you feel Sam, you scoot closer to him, arm and leg wrapping over him.

He quietly chuckles as he wraps his own arm around you and he kisses your forehead, “Night, baby.”

The next morning, you feel something grazing along your nose. And then something on your lips. Your face scrunches up in confusion and you feel them again. Your eyes slowly open, squinting due to the light shining through the blinds. You blink a couple of times and your vision clears. Right in front of you is your boyfriend, “Sam,” you breath out his name and he smiles.

“Hi, baby.”

“When did you get back?” 

“Late last night. You were dead asleep, hugging my pillow like a koala. You miss me or something?” he asks with a teasing smile and you chuckle, "I always miss you,” you mumble back, leaning in to peck his lips. 

His arms full wrap around you and he pulls you in, lips on yours. He holds you close and tight as the kiss deepens. So much love and passion. 

When you pull away, you snicker, “Wow. What a kiss. It’s like you missed me or something.”

“Of course, I missed you. You’re always on my mind, baby,” his lips hovering over yours and nose grazing against yours.

You hummed, fingers tracing circles on his chest, “Did you debrief last night?”

“No, we decided to do that today.”

“Can it be until the afternoon?”

“Why?” he already has a mischievous smile and you roll your eyes, “Not because of that. I just wanna relish cuddling in bed with you. We don’t get to do that a lot now.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Barnes probably won’t wake up until noon anyway. So until then, I’m aaaaall yours,” he leans in, rolling you over onto your back, lips on yours once more. 


End file.
